Tangled (Rapunzel AU)
by xSeireiHime
Summary: 5 years have pass since Hiccup's successful attempt to unite both Vikings and Dragons, and is acknowledged as Berk's hero. He then decides to continue life by setting on a journey, hoping to explore and discover islands to come. On that journey, he and Toothless stumble upon a tower. Pairing will be Hiccunzel.
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1  
The meeting

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had it all. The respect he deserved after all those years of being made fun of, and not to mention, a beautiful girlfriend any guy in the tribe would die for. It had been 5 years since the defeat of Red Death, and he couldn't believe how the single deed of defeating the dragon would bring him such a life.

Just a few weeks ago, everyone held a party for his promotion of being the future chief. He felt accomplished. However, his plans didn't stop there, he had proceeded to think before hand, and came to the conclusion he'd continue with his travels. After said decision, he'd ask Astrid for her hand in marriage. Yes, life couldn't get any better.

Hiccup inwardly smiled, gazing at the beautiful sunset. Rays of light dancing among the sky, the ocean giving a luminescent glow. Truly a breathtaking, snapping out of his thoughts, he headed for his village, helmet in his grasp.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In a faraway land, and hidden within the depth of a cave, stood a tower. A tower where a young girl named Rapunzel cleaned, marvelously singing away.

 _7 am, the usual morning line up  
Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean.  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15_

 _And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?  
Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_

 _Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb  
Sew a dress!_

 _And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare  
I'll paint my walls some more, I'm sure there's some room somewhere  
And then I'll brush, and brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been  
And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin'_

 _When will my life begin?  
Tomorrow night, the lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year  
What is it like out there, where they glow?  
Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go_

Rapunzel sighed, finishing the painting she had started— the paint brush smoothly gliding over, filling in her hair. She huffed, leaning back and retreating her hand. Her green hues longingly stared at the drawing, solely focused on the depiction of the floating lights.

Maybe, just maybe, her Mother might give permission to go outside, and see the lights. That's all she really wanted, that's all she asked for. She did hope it wouldn't be too much.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hiccup was setting up for his trip, smiling as the Vikings surrounded his very figure. Astrid and Stoick within range, content with being onlookers. After a few minutes, he finished and went to quickly adjust Toothless' saddle, with a satisfied grunt, he turned."Well, we're all set. We're both going to miss you all." Came his abrupt speech, green hues glazing over everyone. " I promise to return as soon as possible, you all have my word."

They all gave a nod, all in mutual agreement with occasional murmurs slicing through the air. Astrid was the first to approach him, slowly placing her hands on his chest, she briefly planted a kiss on the lips, breaking apart afterwards, she smiled lovingly.

"I'll be waiting. Promise that you won't fall for any other girl?" She playful teased with a tilt of her head.

"You've got it, to me, you're the only one I want." He assured, huskily whispering.

This sent shivers down the viking-ness' spine before playfully pushing him, softly snorting. She gave him on last glance and retreated only to be followed up by his Father.

"Be careful out there Hiccup." Stoick said, resting a hand on his shoulders, giving it a firm shake.

"I will."

Despite all those farewells he received, he didn't feel sad, not one bit. He was too excited, but that didn't mean he wouldn't miss them, of course he would! However, there was not time for sulking, he had discovering to do, climbing onto the saddle, he waved goodbye and shifted his prosthetic leg into gear,

And they were off.

Toothless shot through the sky, a laughing Hiccup encouraging his scaly companion's actions. He took his time admiring the view, no matter how many times he soared, he'd never get tired of it. They soared for what seemed hours, but in actuality it was day. Soon land came into view, one which he didn't recognize—completely oblivious the huge castle proudly standing, obvious life sporting the island, which wasn't too far away—Green hues shone excitingly, he tapped the top of the dragon's head.

"Let's find somewhere to land."

Toothless gurgled incoherently, and dove for the ground.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is it. This is a very big day Pascal. Hmm-mm. I'm finally going to do it. I'm gonna ask her." Rapunzel giggled, looking at her chameleon companion.

"Rapunzel!" A voice echoed, which incited a startled gasp from the blonde. "Let down your hair!"

"It's time." Pascal straighten himself as she hid him within her box of paintbrushes. "I know, I know, come on, don't let her see you."

"Rapunzel, I'm not getting any younger down her!"

"Coming mother!" She then threw hair outside, graciously falling onto the ground, feeling the added weight, she slowly pulls her mother up. A woman with grayish curly hair made her appearance.

"Welcome home mother." The teen politely greeted.

"Rapunzel! How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting, darling."

"Hmm, heheheh. Alright, so, Mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day—"

"Rapunzel, look in that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong,confident, beautiful young lady." This earned a smile from the said girl. "Oh look, you're here too. hahahaha, I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously, argh."

"Okay, so mother, as I was saying, tomorrow—"

"Rapunzel, mother is feeling a little run-down. Would you sing for me, dear? That'll do."

"Oh! Of course, mother." The blonde was quick on her feet, setting everything up within seconds as she handed the brush to Gothel, grasping her _daughter's_ hair, she brought the brush close, she was interrupted.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse—"

"Wait—"

"Bring back what once was mine—"

"Wait—"

"Heal what had been hurt, change the fates' design."

Grey eyes widening, brushing the hair as quickly as possible.

"Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine."

"Rapunzel!"

"So, mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow's a pretty big day and you really didn't respond, so I'm just going to tell you, it's my birthday! Uh. Tada."

"No, no, no, it can't be. I distinctly remember: your birthday was last year." The brunette added with a wiggle of her index finger, looking at Rapunzel expectantly.

"That's the funny things about birthdays—they're kind of an annual thing! Uh Mother, I'm turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask, um,what I really want for my birthday..." she drawled out, struggling to continue her sentence. "Actually what I really want for my birth—want for my birth—"

"Okay Rapunzel, please stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about mumbling—blah blah blah blah, it's very annoying. I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much darling."

Rapunzel glances to her left, and notices Pascal cheer her on, before returning her attention to the woman standing before her.

"Arg...I want to see the floating lights."

"Uh—Huh, what?"

"Oh. Well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights."

"Oo, you mean the stars?"

"That's the thing. I've charted stars and they're always constant—but these, they appear every year on my birthday mother, only on my birthday, and I can't help but feel they're...they're meant for me." Rapunzel spoke longingly, placing her hand against her chest, a distant look in her eyes. "I need to see them mother, and not just from my window. In person, I have to know what they are."

"You want to go outside?" Gothel scoffed, almost as if she were insulted. "Why Rapunzel, look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower."

"I know but..." she tried to interject, already aware of the reasons.

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound dear. Guess I always knew this day was coming, knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon but not yet." A single finger booped Rapunzel's nose.

"But—"

"Shh! Trust me pet, Mother knows best." As on cue, the lights went out, much to the girl's dismay.

 _Mother knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear  
Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes...the plague!  
_(No!)  
(Yes)  
(But—)

 _Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and stop no more, you'll just upset me  
Mother's right here, mother will protect you  
Darling here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama, stay with mama  
Mother knows best  
Ahahahaha_

 _Mother knows best  
Take it from your mumsy  
On your own, you won't survive  
Sloppy, undressed, immature, clumsy  
Please they'll eat you up alive  
Gullible, naive, positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm...vague_

 _Plus I believe, you're gettin' kind of chubby  
I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you  
Mother understands, mother's here to help you  
All I have is one request_

Relieved, she runs over to her mother, enveloping the older woman into a tight hug,

"Rapunzel?" Gothel spoke, stroking her hair _lovingly_.

"Yes?" She peeked, raising her head as the two made eye contact.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

"Yes mother."

Sadness was evident in her voice.

"I love you very much dear."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Mother Gothel then proceeded to plant a quick kiss on the forehead.

.

.

"Rapunzel! I'll see you in a bit my flower."

"I'll be here..." she dejectedly sighed, lowering her mother onto the ground. Resting her chin on her arms as she looked on, hair softly flowing against the wind.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Toothless had long since landed onto the ground, and much to their convenience, they were in a lush forest. Greens blooming beautifully. It was perfect. Hiccup then got on his knees, and roughly sketched out the island. He smiled, satisfied with his work, turning to his dragon, a question escaped his lips.

"So what should we name it?"

Toothless—who completely unaware of the question, he went to scratch his armpit, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Itchy armpit it—"

"Come on men, they couldn't have gotten far."

"Uh-oh...we must've been spotted." Hiccup scanned the area, and noticed a rock big enough to hide both of them.

He motioned the dragon to follow as he pressed a finger to his mouth. They were successfully hidden, and soon the voices became distant once more, their shadows vanishing. Deeply sighing, he shifted his attention to Toothless, offering one of his awkward smiles.

"That was a close one, wasn't it bud?"

All he got as a reply was a simple growl. He walked, subconsciously his hand went to rest against the vine covered wall, only for it to slip. This had caught the brunette's attention, green opticals glanced up at Toothless, which in return, he received a tilt of the head. The voices of the men came into earshot once more, and didn't hesitate to go through the secret passageway.

He then stood before a huge tower, a waterfall lively roaring. Hiccup then slowly walked forward, the building obviously catching his interest. Sadly, Toothless could only watch his rider make his way to the top. He grunted as he ascended upwards, and huffed as his hand grabbed onto the window's edge. Hoisting himself, he finally stood inside the tower.

"Whoa..." his breath hitched—too mesmerized with the tower's interior, he was oblivious the the creeping Rapunzel, a frying pan in her grasp. She then brought the pan forward, hitting him on the head. A loud thud was heard as he fell forward.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rapunzel fearfully hid, peeking out from the mannequin as she slowly approached the stranger who infiltrated her home, however, she didn't get a respond. Pascal, whom sat on her shoulder, landed on the ground near the painting, motioning to the boy's head.

Catching onto the plan, she moves the person's head, ever so slightly, as Pascal replied by turning brown at the pointy-teeth drawing. Using the pan's handle, she maneuvered his lip around, discovering his teeth were perfectly normal; just straight like hers.

"Oh..." She murmured as she flicked his hair, revealing the male's face, cautiously inching forward once shot open.

"Huh?"

Startled, she hits him with the frying pan once again, rendering him unconscious for the moment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **A/N: I hope you liked it all! Credits to imeldasanders123 on Wordpress where I got the Tangled script from**


	2. Floating Lights

Chapter 2  
The floating lights

After one too many unsuccessful attempts, she eventually stuffs him inside the closet, keeping it shut with a chair.

"Okay, Okay, Okay...I've got a person in my closet..I've got a person in closet...I've got a person in my closet!" She laughed, cheering as she pumped her hand in the air.

She gleefully twirled her frying pan, "Too weak to handle myself out there? Huh mother? Well...hmm-hmm...tell that to my frying pan." She then accidentally hits herself with the pan, wincing. Something caught her eye; It was a satchel.

She goes over to it and picks it up, curiously, she takes out the item that resided inside. Her eyes widening at what she saw, a book and within the pages, there were sketches of all types of islands.

"Wow...I see...so he's traveled..."

"Rapunzel!" A familiar voice shouts. "Let down your hair!"

"Oh!" She gasped, "One moment mother!"

The blonde the proceeds to stuff the sketch book back inside, and hid the satchel away.

"I have a big surprise!"

"Uh, I do too!"

"Oo, I bet mine's bigger!" Gothel chimed, climbing onto the hair as Rapunzel pulled her up, averting her gaze.

"I seriously doubt it..."

"I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup your favorite—surprise!" The woman grinned, clasping her hands together.

"Well mother, there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you after a fight, especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"...Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you've said earlier and—"

"I hope you're still not talking about the stars."

" _Floating lights_ , and yes, I'm leading up to that, and—"

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue sweetheart."

"No mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there."

"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you just—"

"Rapunzel, we're done talking about this—"

"Trust me—"

"Rapunzel—"

"I know what I'm saying—" she moves her hand over to the chair.

"Rapunzel—"

"Oh, come on—"

"Enough of the lights Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!" Gothel voiced harshly, feircly scowling.

She retreats her hand from the chair, obviously hurt by what her mother had just claimed, and sudden fury. A sadden expression overtaking her features, catching the sight of her painting and the closet.

"Great. Now I'm the bad guy—" She heard her mother groan out in dismay.

"All I was gonna say mother, is that I know what I want for my birthday now."

"And what is that?" The elderly woman asked, raising her head.

"New paint. The paint made from the white shells you once brought me."

"Well that is a very long trip Rapunzel, almost three days time."

"I just thought it was a better ideas than...the stars."

"You sure you'll be a right on your own?"

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here."

Gothel gives a kiss in Rapunzel's head before she was lowered to the ground. "I'll be back in three days time, I love you dear."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

Mother Gothel waved goodbye, and vanished from sight, on cue, Rapunzel rushed back to her closet. Intaking a deep breath, she huffed.

"Okay." She opens the closet doors, and the man falls out. She examines him for a bit, until she pulls a chair, and ensares him with her hair. She looks at Pascal and nodded, the chameleon proceeded to wake him up.

He started to struggle as he awoke, spotting the blonde hair on the floor. "Is this hair?"

"Struggling...struggling is pointless."

"Huh?"

"I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Slowly, Rapunzel emerges from the shadows, wielding her pan. "Who are you? And how did you find me?"

"Uh..."

"Who are you, and how did you find me?"

"Sorry, I don't know who you are, neither did I come to find you. I'm Hiccup, and I ventured from a far way land called Berk to discover new islands. My reasons have nothing to do with you." Said person assured, raising his tied hands up.

"Who else knows my location Hiccup?"

"Alright, um—"

"Rapunzel."

"Ah, Okay. Rapunzel, I was minding my own business, and I was in a situation where I had to hide. I ended stumbling upon your tower and...hey, where's my satchel?"

"I've hidden it somewhere you'll never find it."

"It's in that pot isn't it?" Hiccup remarked, holding a seriously unamused expression.

Bang!

"Ugh..." Feeling something slippery in his ear, he shook it off, shivering. That was worse than Toothless' salvia. "Can you please stop with that?"

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it." She said confidently. "So what do you want with my hair? To cut it?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Sell it?"

"No, please listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it. Literally." Hiccup pleaded.

"Yo—Wait, you don't want my hair?"

"What would I want with hair? Look, I hid and I saw your tower, so I climbed it. That's it."

"You're...telling the truth?"

"Yes."

Pascal eyed him suspiciously, distrusting this Hiccup guy.

"I know, I need someone to take me."

He squeaks, moving, voicing his obvious mistrust. Hiccup raises a brow, was she talking to that little dragon? Amazing.

"I think he's telling the truth too."

The little chameleon continued the conversation.

" _He_ doesn't have fangs, but what choice do I have?"

"Okay, Hiccup, I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Mhm, look this way." She turns, walking away which results in her hair to move and Hiccup collapsing with the chair onto the floor. She points at her painting, looking down on him. "Do you know what these are?"

"You mean the lantern celebration for the princess?" Hiccup asked incredulously. He's heard the story from his Father, that a kingdom had their princess stolen from them as a baby, so each year, in hopes of her return, they lit up lanterns. He found it quite silly, but who was he to judge?

"Lanterns...I knew they weren't stars." Rapunzel happily smiled at the realization. "Well, tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

"Well you see, I'm not familiar with this land so I don't think I can take you anywhere."

Pascal pulled his tough attitude as Rapunzel pulled Hiccup up. "Something brought you here, Hiccup. Call it what you will, fate, destiny..."

"Screaming men."

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

"You should really rethink that."

"But trust me when I tell you this." She said seriously, tugging her hair as he fell toward, only to be caught by her. "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel."

Well she had a point there. "So, if I help you regardless of my unknown knowledge of this island, you'll give it back?"

"I promise."

He's wary.

"And when I promise something I never ever break that promise."

He seriously doubts that.

"Ever."

Hiccup looks from Pascal to Rapunzel as the miniature _dragon_ nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, you got a deal. I'll take you to the lanterns."

"Really?" Her entire face lit up, letting go of the chair, she sheepishly winced. "Oops."

"Ow."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Astrid looked at the ocean before her, worried for her boyfriend. She was aware he could take care of himself but she couldn't smash the cloud of doubt bristling about within.

It had only been a day right? And she was already was in dread. She couldn't help it, her gut told her something terrible was about to happen. Groaning in exasperation, she stood up and turned to her deadly nadder, Stormfly.

"Let's go girl, we're following Hiccup." She petted her companion, and both headed back to the village for preparations. Her gaze harden, a small but barely visible pout evident—something unusual of her character. "Don't worry, I'm coming."

That's all she said in terms to comfort her uneasiness. They casually walked through, occasionally waving to her fellow Vikings. She headed for the hill, and climbed. Knocking on the huge wooden pair of doors, she waited for Stoick.

"I'm comin' " Stoick said, the obvious accent was evident, upon opening, he quirked his brows. "Astrid?"

"Hello sir." She greeted. "Sorry if I were interrupting anything important."

"No, it's quite alright. Come in." He moved out of the way, giving her some space.

"Thank you."

Not a moment too soon and she entered. The chief closed the door behind him and faced the sun-bleached blonde. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, no...yes...I'm unsure. But I can't help to shake off this feeling anxiety. So I decided to follow Hiccup."

"Do you know where exactly went?"

"Knowing him, yes. I'm confident with my skills."

A smile became visible.

"Alright, good luck Astrid."

"Thank you."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"You coming Rapunzel?" Asked Hiccup as he slowly descended, spotting a curious Toothless.

Said girl stood on the window edge, also taking note of the giant black creature. This worried her but brushed it aside for now.

 _Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it!  
Look at it all so big, do I even dare?  
Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it  
Should I? No, here I go...  
_

Rapunzel smiled, using her hair before coming to an abrupt halt; staring at the ground. Hesitantly, she placed a foot on the grass, then followed by the other. Laughing, she raises her arms into the air before proceeding to lay down.

 _Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!_

 _Just feel the summer breeze, the way it's calling me  
For the first time ever, I'm completely free!  
I could go running, and racing, and dancing and chasing  
And splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling that's when my life begins! _

Rapunzel sang as she ran—too busy being carefree, only to be followed by a slightly amused Hiccup and Toothless. After a while doing some exploring, the blonde seemed to be having some arguing with herself, that greatly concerned the viking. Finally, he approached her slowly.

"Mhm. I see that you're going at war with yourself." Hiccup spoke, crossing his arms as his dragon stood by his side. She was pretty emotional, and it kinda was scary him. Girls were strange creatures.

"What?"

"Well, I'm only putting the pieces together, but an overprotective mother, and this forbidden field trip. You sure you want to do this?" He continued, hands on his hips.

"Yes, I wanna see those lanterns."

"Alright, as you wish."

A small rustling was heard, and Rapunzel quickly climbed onto Hiccup, clinging onto him as she pointed her pan at the source of the noise.

"Is a ruffian? Thugs? Have they come for my hair?!" She shrieked, rather terrified.

A bunny came into view, and stared at the two.

"Careful, it can sense fear." Hiccups sarcastically remarked, looking at Rapunzel, whom slipped off.

"Sorry, guess I'm just a little bit jumpy."

"Though, we should avoid ruffians and thugs."

"Yes, that's probably the best."

"You hungry?"

"Mhm, a little."

"Okay great, let's see I think me and Toothless passed by hub."

oOoOoOo

The guards continue their search for the intruder, but to no avail.

"Come on men, he—" he was unable to finish as he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am."

"A palace guard..." her eyes widen at the realization. "Rapunzel...RAPUNZEL!"

They looked at her quizzically as she ran off. Gothel arrived at her destination, and looking up at the tower.

"Rapunzel let down your hair!" No response. "Rapunzel?"

Hurriedly, she headed for hidden stairway, and desperately pulled the bricks apart, as they fell to the floor one by one. She climbed up the stairs at inhuman speed, and searches. "Rapunzel?"

Moaning in frustration, she rested her forehead against her palm, before noticing something sticking out of a floor tile. "What on earth?" She goes over to it, and discovers a satchel, and scavenged inside—finding a book. Stare hardening, she reaches for a dagger, and glares at the bag in her grasp.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **A/N: See you next time!**


	3. I've got a Dream

Chapter 3  
I've got a dream

Hiccup and Toothless lead the way as Rapunzel followed close behind, actually quite excited. It would be her first time eating outside the tower's walls! Oo, she could barely hold it in.

Minutes ticked by, and they found the place they were looking for. Hiccup furrowed his brows in confusion upon reading the name.

"The Snuggly Duckling?"

"It sounds cute! Besides, I do love me some duckling."

"Hm." He turned to her, as he passed through the doors, Rapunzel and Toothless in suit.

Everyone looked at the sudden arrival. Rapunzel felt her blood run cold as she noticed the ruffians and thugs, so inwardly she hid behind Hiccup, whom seemed to be genuinely surprised.

"A viking?" Vladimir questioned, roughly poking Hiccup on the chest.

"Uh..."

"Of course he is!" Hook chimed in, moving Vlad aside. "Excellent, Greno go get the guards who were looking for him. The reward is going to get me a new hook."

"I could use the money." Attila interjected.

Soon everyone grabbed ahold of Hiccup, whom let out a startled yelp, completely ignoring his pet dragon, who was now growling dangerously. Rapunzel took a note of this, and decided to step in.

"Please stop!"

"H-Hey fellas, we can work this out..." Hiccup said; voice sounding a pitch higher than usual.

"Please leave him alone!"

"Er..."

"Give me back my guide ruffians!"

"H-Hey—wait!" The Viking protested, thrashing erratically.

"Put him down!" She demanded, using her hair to grab onto a nearby metal pipe, and with a groan, she let it go and it hit one of the ruffian's head. Everything went silent, as Hook let go of Hiccup and he fell to the floor—their attention now on the blonde.

"Okay look! I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my whole life!" She huffed annoyingly. "Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

Hook then neared her, looking at her threateningly, but stopped a few meters away.

"I had a dream...once."

He then swung his axe across the room, and it landed above a boy, and begins to playing the accordion fearfully.

 _I'm malicious, mean, and scary  
My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest  
But despite my evil look  
And my temper and my hook  
I've always yearned to be a concert pianist  
Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?  
Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?  
Yep, I'd rather be called deadly  
For my killer show-tune medley  
'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream' _

"He's got a dream!" The thugs sang together.

 _See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!  
Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreams!  
Like everyone else, I've got a dream!  
_

Gothel's figure came into view, and she pulled her hood down, curious as singing was heard.

 _I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion  
But despite my extra toes  
And my goiter and my nose  
I really want to make a love connection_

(Hops a boat accompanied by Shorty)

Can't you see me with a special little lady  
Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?  
Though I'm one disgusting blighted, I'm a lover, not a fighter  
'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!

(Swings a Cupid dressed Shorty.)

 _I've got a dream!_

"He's got a dream!" The Thugs decide to join in, harmonizing.

 _And I know one day romance will reign supreme  
Though my face leaves people screaming  
There's a child inside of it dreaming  
Like everybody else, I've got a dream _

The thugs then continued with the song.

 _Tor would like to quit and be a florist  
Gunther does interior design  
Ulf is into mime, Attila's cupcakes are sublime  
Bruiser knits, Killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows.  
And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns _

Hook sang in Vladimir's place before turning to Hiccup, and spoke. "What about you?"

"M-Me?"

"What's your dream?" Big clarified.

"Uh...er...I'm sorry I don't sing..." Then all swords were pointed at him, and of course, out of fear; he had no choice but to do so.

 _I have dreams like you, no really, but more_

 _of a geographic kind of feeling_

 _This mainly happens in somewhere warm and sunny_

 _Discovering islands to call my own_

 _Surrounded by many types of dragons!_

They throw Hiccup into the air, laughs and cheers echoing within the hub.

 _I've got a dream!_

 _She's got a dream!_

 _I've got a dream!_

 _She's got a dream!_

 _I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!_

(Yeahh!)

 _And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower  
Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!_

S _he's got a dream! He's got a dream!  
They've got a dream! We've got a dream!  
So our differences ain't really extreme—we're one big team!_

 _Call us brutal, sick,_

 _Sadistic_

 _and grotesquely optimistic_

 _'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!_

 _I've got a dream!_

 _I've got a dream!_

 _I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream!_

 _I've got a dream_ _!_

(Whoo hoo hoo hoo hoo!)

 _Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream!_

"I found the guards!" Greno bursted in, smiling—worriedly, Hiccup pulled Rapunzel away, Toothless following in suit.

"I knows he's in here! Where is he? Find him, turn the place upside down if you have too!" The guard, who seemed to be the captain snarled, pushing Greno aside. Hook then showed Hiccup and Rapunzel a secret passageway.

"Go, live your dream." Hook encouraged.

"I will sir."

"Your dream's boring, I was talking to her."

This caused Hiccup to frown, and sighed. "Of course..." he mumbled as he got a head start, his dragon by his side.

"Thank you for everything." Rapunzel smiled, and kissed his cheek.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Luckily, Astrid arrived earlier than expected. A satisfied smile crept on her face, she would finally see Hiccup. She sighed and studied the area, it seemed peaceful enough.

Lush greenery making much more suitable in appearance. She then turned to Stormfly.

"A'ight girl, sniff them out."

The deadly nadder did as she was told, and sniffed the air for a few minutes before gurgling. Blue orbs joyously lit up.

"Lead the way!"

Stormfly did, sprinting off into the distance with the beautiful viking warrior in suit. Her ears soon caught the sound of voices...in harmony? This caused her to softly laugh. This land was so strange. A building with a giant duck perching and letters that spelled out Snuggly Duckling stood before them, small pathway leading up to it's door.

Her dragon started to act up, which meant Hiccup and Toothless were nearby. Astrid quickly made her way through, however she stopped, opening the door ever so slightly. Her eyes widen as she spotted Hiccup with another girl?

"No...he promised he wouldn't...he..." she gasped, tears threatening to spill. The sun-bleached blonde then sped off, unknown to the pair of eyes that watched her.

That was Mother Gothel. A sly smirk snaked it's face to her face, and followed after the girl and her...pet (?) This was perfect!

Astrid sobs were muffled from the outside world. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. Hiccup would never...he'd never cheat on her right? Stormfly purred, nuzzling her owner in reassurance.

"Thanks girl..." she cooed, affectionately hugging her long time best friend and companion.

"Hello there."

The viking-ness let it a startled yelp, shifting her attention to the source of the voice. Confusion was written all over her face as she spotted an elder curly haired woman. "You wish to get back your lover correct?"

No response.

"I'll help you if you help me. Do we got a deal?" Gothel sneered, waving Hiccup's satchel around. "It involves the girl you saw with your lover."

"..." Silence ticked by, Astrid's mouth moving. "Alright."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"What you did back there was pretty impressive." Hiccup compliment, holding the candlelight as they walked.

"I know!—" Rapunzel gasped, mentally scolding herself, answering in calmer manner. "I know. So Hiccup, care to tell more about Berk?"

"We'll save that story for another time. Frankly, I'm more interested in your back-story." He laughed. "I know I'm not suppose to mention your hair, mini dragon—"

"He's a chameleon."

"Right...and I know for sure not to ask about your Mother." He flushed embarrassingly at his mistake. "But, here's my question. If you wanted to see the lanterns so much, why haven't gone before?"

"Well...um...er... Hiccup...Hiccup!" She spoke, glancing back noticing the guards.

"Run!" He quickly climbed onto Toothless, and offered his hand. Rapunzel didn't hesitate and grabbed onto it, and was pulled her up, she too was sitting on his saddle.

"Whoa...cool! She excitedly squeaked, wrapping her arms around him as Toothless ran. They eventually reached the end of the tunnel, the voices becoming distant, even if it were in the slightest.

"Are you ready?"

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?"

"...Yes."

"C'mon, let's hit the sky bud." The rider said to his dragon, patting the side of his head. He purred and shot took flight, the guards caught up and reached for her hair, but they missed it by a few inches. They were in the air now. Rapunzel cheered, looking down. Hiccup merely smirked, and his eyes went wide as he spotted a familiar bleach-blonde emerging from a cave.

Green met Blue.

 _Why?_

 _I'm sorry._

"Hiccup...?" Rapunzel asked, voice laced with concern.

The guard meanwhile kicked down a beam, and one by one, they crossed it. Soon they slid through the waterslide, breaking the other supporting beams. They all landed on the floor, and to their dismay, the dam broke. Everyone watched as a wave came crashing down on them. Hiccup screamed out in worry as the girl shook him. "Look out!"

"Wha—" he whipped around, and saw Stormfly charging towards them, but he was too late to react and they went crashing down, snapping apart a few branches on the way.

oOoOoOoOoOo


	4. Mother Knows Best

Chapter 4

Mother knows best

Hiccup and Rapunzel groaned, slowly recovering from their fall. Luckily Toothless reacted qucikly and protected them from the majority of the fall. "Are you okay Rapunzel?" He asked.

"Nngh, yes, I'm alright." She smiled, looking at him.

"What about you?"

"I'm fi—" He winced, painful stinging poking at his arm, curious, he searched the source and a sickly red was visible; the sleeve split, revealing slightly deep gash.

"Oh you're bleeding!" She rushed to him, nervously grabbing ahold of her hair, and briefly glancing toward Pascal, whom nodded.

"It's alright, this is nothing."

"Let me help you." Hiccup raised a brow, watching as she slowly wrapped long strands of blonde around his injury. She shyly peeked up at him, "Just don't freak out okay?" He shifted his attention to his companion, who merely returned the gesture; Singing was heard.

 _Flower, gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the fates' design_

 _Save what had been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine_

Hiccup mouth hang loose, clearly astounded. He stared at her dumbly, eyebrows arching; she had magic hair. Rapunzel stared at him hopefully.

"I-I don't know what too say...how long has it been doing that exactly?"

"Forever I guess. Mother says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But once cut, it turns brown and loses it's power." She explained, sweeping a bunch of her hair to one side, exposing a single strand of brown hair. "A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why my mother never...that's why I never left the—"

"...You never left that tower." He finished for her. "And you're still going back?"

"No! Yes...ugh..it's complicated..." She sighed, running a hand through her hair and decided to change the subject . "So, Hiccup huh?"

"Yeah well...they named me that in hope it would scare off gnomes and trolls."

"Haha, you're kidding?"

"No, it's all true. Anyways, I pretty much grew up as a social outcast, an disappointment."

"Hmm, well, I for one, think you're simply amazing." She complimented, softly giggling; green hues shining innocently.

The fire illuminated her face perfectly, peacefully staring at one another. Hiccup breathing hitched, gaze never leaving hers, coming to his senses—he shook his head. "Well, I'll better go get more firewood but you have my thanks." He stood up, and motioned for his dragon to come with.

"Come on bud." Leaving, he groaned. "What's wrong with me? You have a girlfriend for odin's sake.."

He slowly turned to Toothless, who gave a obvious smirk. "Oh quit it."

Rapunzel watched him walk away, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Well. I thought he'd never leave!" Green eyes shot open. "Mother!"

"Hello dear."

"But—I-I-I-I don't...how did you find me?"

"Oh it was easily really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that."

"Mother..."

"We're going home Rapunzel. Now."

"You...you don't understand. I've been in this incredible journey and, I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone."

"Yes, a viking, I know. I'm so proud. Come Rapunzel."

"Mother wait. I think...I think he likes me." She meekly suggested.

"Likes you? Please Rapunzel, that's demented."

"But mother I—"

"This is why you never should have left." Gothel shook her head, finger tips gracefully resting against her forehead, which only earned a sigh from her daughter. "Dear this whole romance that you've invented, just proves you're too naive to be here."

The woman walked closer, and twirled around. "Why would he like you? Come on now, really." Her hands then reached for her hair, and let it fall from her grasp.

"Look at you! You think that he's impressed?" Gothel walked back, opening her arms. "Don't be a dummy, come with mummy. Mother..."

"No!"

"No? Oh. I see how it is." She sneered.

 _Rapunzel knows best_

 _Rapunzel's so mature now_

 _Such a clever grown-up miss_

 _Rapunzel knows best_

 _Fine, if you're so sure now Go ahead, and give him this!_

Gothel pulled out a satchel, earning a startled look from the female.

"How did you—"

She then proceeded to take out the book, and threw it towards Rapunzel, to which she caught it.

 _This is why he's here!_

 _Don't let him deceive you!_

 _Give it to him, watch you'll see!_  
(I will)

 _Trust me, my dear_

(Gothel snaps her fingers.)

 _That's how fast he'll leave you_

 _I won't say I told you so!_

(She spins around, and places the satchel on Rapunzel)

 _No, Rapunzel knows best!_

 _So if he's such a dreamboat_

 _Go and put him to the test_

(Mother, wait-)

 _If he's lying, don't coming crying,_

 _Mother knows best!_

With a wave of cape, she vanished, the fog disappearing along with her. The blonde was left speechless, tightly gripping his sketch book, a worried expression on her feminine frame.

"Imagine..." Rapunzel gasps, and quickly stuffing the sketch book inside the satchel—which she effortlessly disposed of.

"Hey, can ask you something? Do you think we can use your powers to help those who are sick?" Hiccup rambles, pile of sticks in his and Toothless' grasp, but stops upon spotting a spooked blonde. "Are you alright?"

"Oh! Sorry, yes. Just...lost in thought I guess."

"Oh—imagine the greater good we can accomplish? The possibilities?"

Green hues shifted to behind the tree stump, Hiccup's voice becoming death to her ears. In the shadows, Mother Gothel and Astrid hid, spying on them—the Viking-ness practically launched herself, preparing to confront the two until an arm blocked her way.

"Be patient girl, all good things happen to those who wait."

oOoOoOo

The morning soon came, and it was the birth of a new day. Rapunzel was the first to awake, and she shook her guide awake.

"Hiccup, hey...wake up." He stirred, yawning.

"Huh...Rapunzel?"

"Come on, let's get the day started!" He chuckled and sat up. Toothless joined them afterwards, yawning and purred at the affection he was receiving from Rapunzel. Hiccup just smiled appreciatively, staring at the two. After getting ready, they eventually found their way to the town, and stood before the bridge, giving nervous stares to her companions.

"This is it."


End file.
